


bottom namjoon oneshots

by lacemyg



Category: Namjoonxeveryone, Oneshots - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, namjoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemyg/pseuds/lacemyg
Summary: “ it’s hard when people come to you and say something like ‘oo hey daddy’ when all you want is for a big strong man to come and call you baby ”in which namjoon is a bottom bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !! namjoon is not a little or involved in the ddlb scene unless the chapter specifically says so !!

imagine namjoon sat on his bed, head in his hands as he softly sobbed - cursing everything wrong with his appearance, his body, his vocals, his raps and his stage presence - wondering why he had joined bangtan in the first place but never regretting it. namjoon would be clad in blue dungarees to his mid thigh and a yellow top underneath but he felt comfortable in these clothes, along with his ryans next to him.

now imagine kim taehyung, wearing a casual grey hoodie and camando joggers walking into this scene, thoroughly drying his hair with a towell as he walked into the shared room.

"hyung!" taehyung would cry, hurrying over to namjoon, plopping himself beside the teary older male. "tae.." namjoon's voice would cut out, scratchy.

taehyung would bring namjoon's head out of his hands, his sharp eyes softening at the sight of the puffy red eyes, shiny nose and the small amount of drool accumulating at the corner of his mouth. tae would know exactly what was up, namjoon had been leaving hints a lot as he would leave his phone on with a screencap of a tweet saying something like "KIM NAMJOON ADDS NOTHING GOOD TO BANGTAN" "KIM SEOKJIN SHOULD BE THE LEADER" "JUNGKOOK IS SO MUCH MORE HOT THAN THE UGLY LEADER LMAO HONEY HE TRIES THO" taehyung wanted nothing more than to stamp on the people that said that.

"namjoon." taehyung would start, his voice lowering, "please don't feel so bad about yourself, you're so strong and full of will! you're literally the best person i know namjoon w-we can always come to you about anythin' so please don't feel alone! all of your members are here to make you feel better about those stupid fucking comments" taehyung hissed the last words, not the best at emotional speeches. namjoon's heart broke as he would swing his arms around tae's neck, sending them both sprawling onto the bed as he hid his face in the crook of taehyung's neck.

"if he doesn't love me," taehyung would think, "then i'm fucked"

he had fallen hard in love with the boy who loved soft plushies and little white crabs.


	2. LITTLE SPACE | all

imagine little namjoon. at first, he'd be so uncomfortable to show people his little side and would squirm whenever the boys encouraged him - he seemed to have an idea in his head that as the leader he was not allowed to be vulnerable or soft so, in a way, it was ironic that kim namjoon had developed this mindspace.

"joon-ah!" hoseok would call, followed by collective shouts for the leader. namjoon would whimper and curl up into a ball. he didn't want the members to see him like this, what would they say?

a soft knock came to namjoon's door. as it pushed open, the tears finally fell down namjoon's voice as his voice wavered, cracking as he shouted, "go away! i don't want to see you!" taehyung wouldn't flinch, picking up the ryan that namjoon had half-heartedly thrown at him and placed it back onto the bed.

soon, after a collective loud pattering of feet, all five other boys would be stood at the doorway, gaping at the namjoon with the fluffy amber hair and the soft pyjamas, jimin cooed lightly as his eyes took in the sight.

"he's in little space.." yoongi would mumble, the other's head's whipping to him. they all nodded dumbly as they each recalled reading about it on the internet, never thinking that one of the members would actually experience it.

"i-i'm sorry!" namjoon would wail, his eyes soft and puffy. "please leave me alone, i'm pathetic!" his body was wracked with sobs as he put his head in his hands.

seokjin was the first to walk over, followed by jimin, yoongi, hoseok and jungkook. all of them had quite dominating characters ( except for jimin on odd days ) so they didn't think giving affection was a problem. 

"joon.." seokjin would mumble, sitting on the bed and running his hands through the amber hair. "we'll love you no matter what you are, hyung!" jimin would place small pecks on the older's cheeks.

jungkook would be awkward, not ready to show his feelings for his long term idol - he had no idea the others felt the same! eventually, he placed a warm hand on his hyung's thigh and cooed, rubbing it softly. "don't be afraid to show who you really are" 

"we love you, joon - little or not" taehyung whispered lowly, his hands tracing namjoon's arm. 

"i-i love you" the remark wasn't really aimed at anyone, it was a free sentance, free to interpret. yet it played with everyone's hearts just a little bit.

"we love you too" a collective murmer sounded the room, a soft atmosphere enveloping them all


	3. TOUGH LOVE | namgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi is short n tough

imagine bad boy yoongi. he's tough, short and mean - yoongi has dragon sleeves and lip piercings, he has a mean bite and a mean attitude to go along with it. 

now imagine soft boy namjoon. itchy black jumper, natural flat black hair, slouchy figure with a love for books and philosophy.

imagine if one day, kim namjoon decided to take a different route home from school, down an alleyway instead of normal.

yoongi would spot him and smirk, "yah!" he would shout, his eyebrows furrowed, "what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

namjoon's first thought would be, he's short. the younger would stutter on his words and bow, "i-i'm sorry! i didn't know i was i-intruding"

yoongi's smirk would turn to a cat grin, as he twirled a piece of namjoon's black hair around his finger. "shh, don't get yourself worked up, angel." namjoon's eyes would widen, "you're very pretty. you have wonderfully plump lips" he would point out shamelessly, placing a small digit to the younger's lips.

namjoon would be frozen, mesmerised by this angelic yet scary looking boy who had randomly approached him and was now touching him - he could practically feel the blush embarrass him.

"you like that, hmm?" yoongi would mumble, stroking namjoon's bottom lip before suddenly letting go, turning his head away. "mm" the elder would grumble.

"see ya, kid" 

that was the first time yoongi's heart turned soft for a pretty boy.

but it wasn't the first time that min yoongi and kim namjoon would cross paths.


End file.
